


Sparring Partners

by Ginal



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bumbleby - Freeform, F/F, Lesbian Sex, One Shot, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24298753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginal/pseuds/Ginal
Summary: A late night sparring match finds Yang and Blake giving in to long held desires.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 7
Kudos: 148





	Sparring Partners

"Yeah, we'll be in the training room."

Ruby looked back at Yang questioningly. "Sis, it's already passed ten. Ironwood wants us up early, remember?"

A shrug and a self-aware smile were Yang's immediate response. "I know, but Blake and I wanted to unwind. Today's briefings were so dull that it got us tense."

"Besides, it'll be empty." Blake smiled at Yang's scroll screen. "It'll be nice to not have Ironwood or Clover looking over our shoulder, you know? It's kind of unnerving how they always are."

"Yeah, you've got a point." Ruby nodded in agreement. "Heh, but don't say I didn't warn you when you're a Draggy Dragon tomorrow!"

Yang rolled her eyes at the nickname. She still couldn’t help but grin.

"Night, sis."

She closed the call and pocketed the scroll. Blake had the biggest teasing smirk on her face.

"'Draggy Dragon?'"

"Oh, don't start." Yang insisted. "It's just a dumb nickname Ruby used to tease me with when we were kids."

Blake was giggling as she walked toward the center of the room. “Not a word, I promise.”

There were no obstacle courses arranged, just a flat floor of blue and black glowing panels and plain black walls. All the space they could need to go crazy. And, of course, the time alone. Blake smiled softly to herself as she felt her heart flutter.

As Yang trailed behind, she couldn't fight her gaze from falling. Though Blake's coat covered her rear, Yang could still see the way her hips swayed. She bit her lip and averted her gaze. Her mind wandered and she saw her hands on Blake's hips, holding her close. It hadn’t been on her mind when they agreed to some sparring. But, now that they were here, Yang was fully realizing that she and Blake were alone. That nobody was watching.

"What's wrong?"

Yang snapped back to reality. She realized she had stopped walking. Blake's brow was drawn together in concern.

"N-nothing. My, uh… mind just wandered a little."

The nervous grin on Yang's face was hardly convincing. Blake knew she had seen that look before.

_"Sorry! Just not used to the new hair yet!" ___

__She realized what must have been Yang's train of thought. Her face felt hot and her heart skipped. Not to say that she found such thoughts from Yang unwelcome. It’s just that they never really talked about such things…_ _

__"So… Sparring?" Blake shyly asked._ _

__"Right! Sparring! Yeah!"_ _

__Yang had regained her composure. She chided herself to stay focused. Her gauntlets unfolded around her forearms as she assumed her stance. Blake drew in a breath, exhaled, and drew her weapon._ _

__Again, Yang found her gaze drifting. That black suit Blake had taken to wearing lately did well to highlight the shape of her body. The curve of her hips...her mile-long legs. And, other things… All capped off by that beautiful, diamond shaped face. And those pouty lips. Yang’s breath was growing more rapid as she starred. Her face was hot. She wanted so badly to feel Blake’s skin._ _

__It was impossible to miss Yang’s wandering eyes. The red on her cheeks and longing look in her eyes gave everything away. Blake didn’t need to ask anything anymore. Yang wanted her in the worst way. She could admit It was hard not to let her own gaze wander. And, gods, did she want to. The heat between her legs as she looked into Yang’s eyes was all that mattered. But, no. A slight grin tugged on her lips as a different idea came to mind. Look all you want, Miss Xiao Long._ _

__Embarrassment washed over Yang as she realized she had been entirely too obvious. Blake had noticed. She was also grinning, though. Did that mean she had the same desires? Snap out of it, that’s not what this time is for._ _

__A sharp point pressed against the middle of Yang's back. Confusion and surprise crossed her features as she looked over her shoulder. Blake grinned playfully. The form standing before Yang faded into nothing._ _

__"Maybe pay a little more attention to your surroundings, and a little less to my body?" Blake giggled as she nudged her sword into Yang's back again. "Still, I appreciate the compliment. I try to take care of myself." She winked and pulled closer to Yang. Her lips were not even an inch from Yang's ear, "And I've noticed, so do you."_ _

__Yang hesitated. She couldn't tell what to make of the situation. Was Blake hitting on her? Were they still supposed to be sparring? She forced her breath to steady as she bit her lip. Yang knew what was happening. And, she knew exactly where it was going. She grinned. Alright, Belladonna, let's play._ _

__A shot from Yang's gauntlets threw her forward. Another shifted her sharply to the side. One more, and she was barreling down upon Blake. Her boots skid across the floor as she kicked out. Instead of sweeping Blake's leg out from under, though, the form once again vanished. Yang turned to see Blake, sword sheathed and fists up. She cocked a brow._ _

__"Trying not to leave marks?"_ _

__"Maybe I wanted to show you how good I can be with my hands." purred Blake._ _

__Blake's lips turned up in a sultry smile. Her eyes told of an accepted wanting. The heat wasn't just on Yang's cheeks. It was igniting between her thighs. She always thought she and Blake would have had some kind of big talk. At the very least, one or two proper dates. But if this was how it was going to be, Yang would enjoy it all the same._ _

__Yang collapsed her gauntlets and raised her fists. Their eyes met. Their hearts fluttered and thundered. Blake's feline ears folded into her hair as her eyes fell to Yang's lips._ _

__It was all the opening Yang needed. Her leg again slid forward and hooked around Blake's ankle. A tug forward pulled Blake off balance. Yang reached out and grabbed her hand, pulling her forward. Their bodies drew near. They could briefly feel each other's breath. Their lips were nearly touching._ _

__With a grin, Blake found her footing and kicked away. A shadow form took her place in Yang's grip, and vanished just as quickly._ _

__"You always were nimble." Yang smirked._ _

__Blake's grin returned. "Wouldn't you love to know how true that really is?"_ _

__Yang bit her lip. She inhaled, and exhaled._ _

__"We really doing this?" Yang asked._ _

__"Haven't we both wanted this since Beacon?"_ _

__A knowing smirk and a light shrug were Yang's answer._ _

__With what seemed no more than a flick of the wrist, Blake had shed her coat. She stood to let Yang see the profile of her body, and the way the tight black suit clung to her frame. With arms crossed under her bust, she stared at Yang._ _

__To hell with waiting for the right time, and to hell with any other arbitrary metrics. Blake was an adult woman. She knew what she wanted._ _

__"If you can catch me, you can have me."_ _

__That may not have been so easy. Blake was always hard to pin down. Yang was feeling increasingly hot, and so shed her jacket in kind. Challenge accepted._ _

__She pushed toward Blake, and aimed her palm at her chest. Of course, Blake shifted aside. Yang's eyes tracked, and her other hand shot forward. She pulled Blake back by her forearm, only to watch the body shimmer and fade away. A blur of movement in the corner of Yang's caught her attention._ _

__Blake was crouched. Her leg swept across the floor and collided with Yang's ankle. Their eyes locked as Yang fell back. Blake winked. Yang caught herself with her arms, and tumbled over to her feet._ _

__"I thought you were faster than this, Yang." Blake teased. "What's wrong? Are you a Draggy Dragon?"_ _

__Oh, that's it. The spark ignited in Yang's soul. She saw Blake was near a wall. A grin took her lips. Crimson overrode her pupils. Her lengthy mane ignited into crackling, living flame. Strength surged through her legs, and she lunged forward. Blake recoiled in surprise. Yang grabbed Blake's wrists as she pinned her against the wall._ _

__Blake briefly, half-heartedly struggled against Yang's grasp. Their bodies pressed together. Each young woman trembled anxiously. Their lips met. Then again. And again. Their fingers entwined. Both were panting._ _

__It was as exhilarating for Yang as it was terrifying. Her head was swimming. The feel and taste of Blake's lips was everything she had dreamed of. And yet, she hesitated._ _

__"Blake, I… What…?"_ _

__Blake squeezed Yang's hands with a smile. She, too, felt nearly overwhelmed. Her stomach churned over, and she couldn't slow her breathing. But she needed this. She needed to touch and be touched. She knew Yang did, too._ _

__"I just want to be what we really are."_ _

__A moment's hesitation passed, and again they kissed. Blake's feline ears flicked and folded back into her hair. Her arms wrapped around Yang's neck. Yang's fell to Blake's hips. Again, and again they kissed. It was aimless, and sloppy, and heated._ _

__Blake freed Yang's neck from its bandana, and moved her lips to the exposed skin. Her kiss elicited sighs and slight moans. Emboldened, Blake gently bit into her neck. The gasp only encouraged her to repeat. She relished each noise._ _

__While Yang's firey mane had extinguished itself, the fire in her soul yet burned. She shoved Blake back against the wall. She peppered Blake's lips and chin with kisses. With the collar zipper down, Yang exposed Blake's neck and shoulder. She was only too happy to kiss and bite in return._ _

__Yang's eyes fell to Blake's breasts, then back up. Blake nodded her approval, hey eyes silently begging. The black suit was further peeled down Blake's frame to expose her. Yang took one into her mouth. Her eagerness was overriding her conscious thought. Blake was making noises that sounded somewhere between a moan and a purr. Yang suckled still, her free hand finding the other breast and squeezing. With a hand on the small of Blake's back, she guided her to lay down._ _

__It felt so hot that Yang couldn't stand it anymore. Buckles were unsnapped, laces undone and zippers tugged down. Her coveralls and boots were tossed aside carelessly. Blake partly averted her eyes. The grin on her lips matched the crimson of her cheeks._ _

__"A-am I… is it...too fast?" Yang stammered._ _

__"I… I didn't expect you to… to want me so bad."_ _

__"Is it... bad?"_ _

__Blake bit her lip as she looked into Yang's eyes, and pulled her down. They kissed as they pressed together. Her hands wandered down Yang's back. A playful swat on the rear caused Yang to yelp. Blake grinned as she sought her lips again. Their mouths opened hungrily. Tongues found a partner for a messy, feral dance._ _

__A surge of playful lust spread through Blake. Yang needed this as much as she did, if not more. She was well aware of all the times Yang's eyes had taken her body in. She pushed Yang up, surprising her._ _

__"Huh?"_ _

__"Lie down."_ _

__She trusted Blake's direction. With a grin, Blake was straddling her. Her teeth nipped Yang's neck and shoulder. Blake planted her lips in one spot to suck and bite. It was strange, like a painful tickle. As evidenced by her writhing and gasping, though, she loved it. Yang felt as though she couldn't stand much more. She was unbearably hot, and her muscles ached with a yearning tension. She needed release._ _

__Blake bit her lip as an idea came to mind. Something she had read about in one of her trashier novels. And, admittedly, something she had wondered about more than once. She pulled herself down to between Yang's legs. Her fingers caressed the wet lips and exposed the fleshy button. Her face felt hot. She licked._ _

__Yang couldn't control the moans that escaped. It was like a wet tickle across the most sensitive part of her body. She felt vulnerable in such a position. Exposed beyond being naked. It was almost frightening. Blake took her hand. Fear of the vulnerability faded. Just Blake's ministrations and raw pleasure remained._ _

__It felt like a fluttering pressure was building in the pit of her stomach. The tickling sensation was growing more intense. Blake was clearly enthusiastic about her work. She responded to Yang's choking moans by moving her tongue faster. Yang's fists balled and her eyes slammed shut. It felt like every muscle in her body tensed in unison. She inhaled sharply. A warm wave washed over her, and the tension faded away. She exhaled, and lie still._ _

__Blake felt bashfully pleased with herself. And, strangely grateful to the author of the most recent novel she finished. She crawled overtop Yang to kiss her. Yang was still for the moment. There was a beauty in her calm smile that Blake couldn't resist. She caressed Yang's cheek._ _

__There were very few moments in Yang's life where she felt genuinely at peace. This was one of them. She was tired, but vaguely energized. Open to more of the exploration, but happily satisfied. And yet, as she looked into Blake's eyes, the peace receded. Yang caressed her feline ears. Emotions began swirling again in her heart. Gratitude, serenity, joy, love. The longing heat of desire crept back into her veins. With a grin, she pushed Blake up. With a kiss, she lay her back._ _

__Blake's back arched as Yang's mouth wrapped around her breast again. Yang's hands clumsily tugged the form-fitting suit further down, until at last Blake was freed from it. She returned her mouth to its work. It was so sensually intense for Blake that she could barely think. It almost felt like she was choking, for the way her breath caught in her throat. She didn't want to think about it any longer. For once, Blake allowed herself to give in. Her hand found Yang's, and guided it._ _

__Yang was briefly surprised to feel the slick, hot flesh. A carnal yearning overtook her thoughts. A muffled giggle escaped her still occupied mouth. Her teeth sought to join, drawing something of a squeal. Fumbling blindly, her thumb found the fleshy nub. She teased it lovingly. The soft noise that escaped Blake was like hearing music for the first time. Yang needed to hear more._ _

__She pressed harder, her thumb gliding in clumsy circles. A groan caught in Blake's throat. Yang unlatched her mouth to watch Blake's face. The hungry heat between Yang's thighs matched the flame burning in her soul. Her fingers pushed in. At first, they probed aimlessly. Blake's body tensed._ _

__"Y-Yang…! More!"_ _

__Blake wasn't telling Yang to continue. She was begging. Nails dug into Yang's back. The fingers found their rhythm. Wet heat once again enveloped her breast. Yang was eagerly diligent. Her assault was relentless. Muscles contracted, her body shuddered. She choked on a moan. A tingling rush overwhelmed her senses. As it subsided a moment later, the tension melted out of her body._ _

__The heat of desire faded away. She found an undeniable joy in the serenity of Blake's expression. She lie alongside her, and held her close._ _

__Time ticked away. A minute? An hour? Blake couldn't really tell. She felt gloriously exhausted, and brilliantly satiated. She felt safe in Yang's embrace. And, something else. It had been pulling at the corners of Blake's heart for seemingly an eternity. This feeling was every bit as elating as it was joyfully tranquil. Over time, it had only deepened its infiltration of her soul. Its grip on her heart, unbreakable. I'm this moment, this feeling was all that existed in her._ _

__"I love you."_ _

__For once, she wasn't choking on the words. No desperate fear of rejection or scolding. Just peace and truth._ _

__Yang's eyes widened. Her heart skipped as the words hit her mind. And yet, she could only smile. What's true is true. She squeezed Blake closer and nuzzled her feline ears._ _

__"I love you."_ _

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first attempt at a story with heavy sexual content. Please leave any feedback you may have!
> 
> And yeah, the end of the story gets lovey dovey. The idea of pure porn felt like a major disservice to Blake and Yang to me.


End file.
